Taco Cat
Summary Taco (known as Julian in the normie world) is the main character of the Silver Point Pierat omniverse. (yes, i spelled "pirate" that way on purpose). He is the current King of Memes & the captain of the Silver Point Pierats. Taco is an incredibly powerful being, 1 of the most powerful in his verse. He currently ranks # 8 in it which doesn't sound like THAT strong however the beings above him are severely broken & typically unbeatable. He is a Saiyan & his mother is Broly (because fuck you), & his Father is always in the bathroom, & has yet to be identified.His main powers are using weeb techniques & memes, & he likes anime, manga, comics, memes, video games, & attractive girls. His backstory is long & has way too much inside jokes so you probably wont ever get to hear it. (Same goes for other characters| in his verse). This as well as the others in the SPP verse contain many many inside jokes, so dont be confused if something makes no sense to you, you're not alone. Powers and Stats Tier: Memetic |Far Higher (he has yet to show anything close to his full power) Name: Captain Taco Cat (Real name) | Sworded Guy with a Sword (Alias/cover name) | Captain (Referred to as by crew members) | Julian Clabooski, (Referred to as in the normie world) | The Meme King | The Main Character | WHIIIIIIIITTTTTTOOOO DEVIL! (referred to as by the ancient tribal Nigerians) Origin: The Silver Point Pierats Gender: Male Age: Has alive ever since Chuck Norris created everything Classification: Saiyan | Captain of the Silver Point Pierats | Pirate Ninja Assassin Wizard | Meme King, Pokemon Trainer Powers and Abilities: Taco has a LOT of abilities... Super Human Physical Characteristics, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Master Swordsman, Complete Heat Resistance, Enhanced Senses, Magic, Flight, Energy Manipulation, Ki Manipulation, Ki Sense, Resistance, Teleportation, Zenkai Boost, Fire Manipluation, Rage Power, Mild Electricity Manipulation, Energy Projection, Body Manipulation, Precognition (via Kenbunshoku Haki), Duplication, Wind Element Manipulation, Summoning, 'Statistics Amplification, Low Regeneration, Spacial Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Time Stop, Temporary Invincibility (Via Hyper Form), The Triforce (Only has the Triforce of Courage), '''One Hit Kill, '''Internet and Meme Manipulation, resistant to nternet and Meme Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Common Sense, 4th Wall Awareness '''Attack Potency: Multiverse Level+ | (Beat Chin-Chin as a Super Saiyan Blue) | Infinite-Internet+ (Easily Beat HowtoBasic. can casually 1 shot beings such as IDubbz & Pink Guy.) '| '''Beyond Infinite- Internet+ | (Can control & has access to every meme ever. such as Doge, Ainsley, IDubbbz etc.) | ∞ & Far Beyond Memetic+ | (After developing his OHKO moves & years of more training) | Far Higher (Unknown how much exactly but has yet to show anything close to even 1% of his power) Speed: Omnipresent+ (should easily be infinitely faster than The Memelords, Has access to Doge) Lifting Strength: At Least Hyperverse Level: Lifted Goodhead's stomach in base while extremely suppressed Striking Strength: Same as attack potency Durability: Limitless (he's the main character so he'll somehow beat the enemy no matter what) Stamina: Limitless (He's the main character, so he never runs out, but is incredibly lazy) Range: Multiverse+ (Casually swung his sword & it traveled throughout the multiverse destroying several galaxies) Unknown with further training Standard Equipment: The Master Sword, The Buster Sword, Simon's Drill Core, The Super Emeralds, The Chaos Doritos, His Pokemon Team, Water Bottle, His Harem ''' '''Intelligence: Incredibly Smart (But is extremely lazy), Combat/Tactical Genius, Years of Experience Weaknesses: His Harem (Would never attack them, unless an enemy shapeshifted into them. Yes, he knows the difference) | Stank Pup (Ain't nobody attack Stank Pup EVAR) | Forgetfulness (He forgets most of the things he does) | Lack of Fucks Given (Taco doesn't care about a lot of things) Attacks/Techniques: Again, He's got A LOT way too many to list so here's a few he uses most. Kamehameha | '''Solar Flare | Spirit Bomb| Kaio-Ken | Instant Transmission After-image| Dragon Fist | Galick Gun | Big Bang Attack | Final Flash | Gomu Gomu no Mi Attacks | Kenbunshoku Haki | Haoshoku Haki | Busoshoku Haki | Shadow Clone Justu | Rasengan | Chidori | Kuchiose no Jutsu '''Fire Dragon Slayer Magic ' | ' Jajanken| ''' '''Getsuga Tenshou | Final Getsuga Tenshou Spirit Gun | ''' '''Shotgun | 'Transformations: ' Super Saiyan Forms: Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2 | Super Saiyan 3 | Super Saiyan 4 | Saiyan Beyond God | Super Saiyan Blue Gear 2nd | Gear 3rd | Gear 4th Sage Mode | Six Paths Sage Mode Bankai | Hollowfication Hyper Dying Will Mode Dragon Force ' ' Strongest Moves: Super Tengen Toppa Giga Drill Break ' '''Omnislash ' 'Taco's Hadouken ( 1 Shots anything, only weakness, lag makes it simple to avoid.though he can spam them if he wants) ' '''Taco's Shoryuken (Again 1 shots anything, but Taco has to be close range to use). ' ' Falcon...PAWNCH ' '(still 1 shots anything, but is complete overkill, hardly misses) ONE PUNCH!!! (Immidietly 1 shots anything, never misses) ''' '''Others Notable Victories: Has beat way too many to list but the memorable ones are: The Dark Lord Chin-Chin ' '''Prometheus ' 'The Weird God ' '''HowtoBasic Pink Guy Dark Donald Rare Akuma Goodhead ' '''HaBeeb ' '''Friendship Powered Natsu Mr.Popo (Popo was caught off guard & was hit with Taco's Hadouken) Notable Losses: ''' '''Piplup Prometheus (NOTE: This was the Taco who fought Chin-Chin originaly. Current Taco could easily 1 shot him now) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Memetic tier Category:Beyond Memetic Category:Tier ??? Category:Saiyans Category:Pirates Category:Ninjas Category:Assassins Category:Wizards